Little Howler (episode)
"Little Howler" is the 34th episode of the first season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on October 19, 2011. Wild Kratts|website=KET|accessdate=April 28, 2018}} The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. On March 20, 2012, "Little Howler" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Predator Power. In the episode, Martin finds a wolf pup in his backpack after him and Chris run back to the Tortuga exhausted yet gratified from their recent adventure with wolves. The Kratt brothers retrace their steps in order to find out how the wolf pup ended up in Martin's backpack and to devise a way to return the wolf pup back to its pack. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers take a four-week-old wolf pup on a stroll in the woods. They also teach it to howl. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question, and the show transitions into the animated segment. The Kratt brothers run back to the Tortuga, exhausted yet gratified from their recent adventure with wolves. As Martin moves his hand around in his backpack, he feels something alive and pulls out a wolf pup, which he names Little Howler. The Wild Kratts then wonder how Little Howler got into Martin's backpack. Aviva recommends to the Kratt brothers that they retrace their steps to find out how. The flashback starts with the Kratt brothers running in the forest to find wolves. They look down to find tracks left by a wolf pack, and then look up to see the pack itself. The Kratt brothers run after the loping wolf pack, but they easily lose pace. Suddenly, a moose chased by the wolf pack charges towards them. The moose bumps into Chris and tosses him up in the air and onto its antlers, the tips of which touch his Creature Power Suit's button and activate his Moose Creature Power Suit. The moose then tosses Chris onto the ground. Surrounded by the wolf pack and unable to deactivate, Chris gallops to a nearby river and swims away. He later deactivates by pressing a twig on his suit's deactivation button. Meanwhile, Martin continues running after the wolf pack all the way to their den. Very tired from running, Martin sits down and falls asleep. Later, Chris wakes him up to warn him of the presence of a cougar. As the wolves defend themselves against the cougar, Martin's Creature Pod spills out of his backpack and records the action, and a scared Little Howler comes out of the den and sneaks into his backpack. This concludes the flashback. Martin, now realizing that his Creature Pod was recording the action, replays the latest recording, which shows that Little Howler did in fact sneak into his backpack while the wolves were defending themselves against the cougar. Later, Jimmy Z takes the Tortuga to a clearing at a reasonable distance from the wolf den. Aviva tosses the Kratt brothers a pair of Wolf Discs, and they run off with Little Howler. They arrive at the den but notice that the wolf pack had left due to the cougar, which is still present. To safely get away, the Kratt brothers touch Little Howler and activate Wolf Powers. They outrun the cougar, and with the help of a raven, the Kratt brothers find Little Howler's pack at their new den. Since they touched Little Howler to activate their suits, the wolves smell them and sense them as pack members. The Kratts brothers then return Little Howler to his pack. The episode transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers run around with the same wolf pup from the opening live action segment; the only difference being that the wolf pup is now three months old. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans * Chris Kratt (voiced by Chris Kratt) * Martin Kratt (voiced by Martin Kratt) * Aviva Corcovado (voiced by Athena Karkanis) * Koki (voiced by Heather Bambrick) * Jimmy Z (voiced by Jonathan Malen) = Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * [[Gray Wolf|'Gray Wolf']]: Little Howler * Cougar * Northern Raven (called Raven) * Moose Flashback * Cheetah: Blur Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Fox * Coyote Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * North American porcupine (called Porcupine) * American badger (called Badger) Trivia * Key facts and Creature Moments *Wolves are nature's best marathoners. *A wolf pack defends against a mountain lion. References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes set in North America [on home video